


Champagne Kisses

by Pauperfish



Series: Two-Up [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year fic, Post-Coital Cuddling, but soft?, explicit - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauperfish/pseuds/Pauperfish
Summary: Jaehyun spirits Yuta away to New York on new year's. They make important progress along the way.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Two-Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> yujae have come far in this au! from a pair of horny boys without care for commitments to finally, a couple in love
> 
> this is different from the usual instalments under this series but i hope it's okay. happy new year everyone and stay safe.

Honey skin broke into goosebumps under his fingertips and the pillows muffled the groan Yuta let out.

“That tickles.” Jaehyun smiled and scooted closer, slightly jostling his bed partner who only hugged the pillow closer to his chest. The sheets did little to hide the dip of his waist and the curve of his hip.

“All the better to keep you awake.”

Yuta looked too tired to argue so he just let Jaehyun graze his bare body with his touch, bucking in surprise time to time. He was still sluggish from post-coital sleep and his body adjusting to the time difference.

“Why are you even awake?” Jaehyun only hummed in response. He had no excuse, they were both jet lagged from the long flight and they had an early start the next day but he couldn’t help but admire Yuta’s naked body under the artificial lights of Manhattan on new year’s eve.

Cars honked and tires screeched endlessly through the night and not even a five-star hotel midtown was going to keep the noise at bay. Their room was littered with the leftovers from Jaehyun’s favorite Italian place and there was an empty bottle of champagne tipped on its side on the couch. It was not how he would usually spend his holiday but the heat next to him in bed was everything he needed.

“I’m a bit hungry.”

Yuta blinked his bleary eyes a couple of times and glanced at the night table, “It’s 2am…”

He leaned down to bury his nose in Yuta’s bleached hair, red this time. His hand pressed firmly on his lover’s waist and he wasn’t disappointed when Yuta let out a soft moan.

“I’m always hungry.”

“Are we talking about food?” He laughed, letting his lips ghost over Yuta’s ear until his parter was fully awake.

He turned in Jaehyun’s hold, stroking Jaehyun’s sides to encourage the teasing.

“I actually am hungry but I’m happy to take whatever you’re offering.” He nudged their noses together and let his lips fit into Yuta’s in a sweet, fervent kiss.

It was nothing short of magical when instead of the rejection he anticipated, he got an armful of a flustered Yuta at dinner three weeks ago after he’d announced his intention to spend new year’s with him.

It hadn’t been an easy ride and convincing Yuta that they were worth a shot proved more challenging than coming clean to his parents about the freelance artist with too many piercings and tattoos and too long hair he had started an affair with that he would never be able to end.

They had questioned his intentions but it was an outcome he had predicted from the moment he realized the anticipation that sizzled under his skin every time he secretly met Yuta was no longer rooted on the thrill of an illicit affair.

But talks of marriage (that would never happen) could wait another time and by then he would’ve already figured out all the intricacies of his relationship with Yuta.

The sheets rode up Yuta’s legs when he hiked them up, and it had been a purposeful move because Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off the flawless skin.

His hand trailed up his inner thigh until it disappeared under the sheets and Yuta’s breath hitched.

“You’re insatiable.” His partner grinned and urged Jaehyun closer until he’s on top of Yuta again, his body acting as his shield against everything that awaited them outside this hotel room.

“You are too.” He teased and dipped his head for another kiss. He stroked his lover lazily and spread Yuta’s legs so he can fit between them, alternating kissing and touching.

His other hand slipped under his sack, easily finding the hole still puffy from a few hours ago. Yuta let an unrestrained moan out and his thighs tightened around Jaehyun’s waist at the intrusion.

“Do you want to eat out after?” Yuta bit his lip at the unexpected question and shifted into a more comfortable position. Jaehyun continued his exploration with two fingers and watched as pleasure rattled Yuta’s frame.

“What’s with that? You normally order room service.”

That was before Jaehyun saw any need to associate with Yuta outside their arrangement. Their rules had been clear, but Jaehyun broke every single one knowingly.

Yuta’s toes curled and his leg kicked out when Jaehyun brushed that spot so he did it a couple of times until Yuta’s face was red and drool collected in the corner of his mouth.

“This trip is special.” Because the intention had been to spirit Yuta away from the chaos he created, and Yuta let him. Because this time they weren’t here so he can fuck Yuta into the mattress with the curtains pulled back without the dangers of being caught.

They were here so he could take him to see a ballet show, take him to all the art galleries he wanted and book the best restaurants in town only for him.

“Is it? How so?” Yuta panted, a hint of mischief in his tone.

“Do I really have to answer that?” He picked up the pace of the hand he has around Yuta and pressed up against him so he could kiss him again as Yuta’s body grew taut.

“Because I want you to dress however the fuck you want and order the most expensive thing on the menu.” He answered against Yuta’s lips.

His lover’s fingers combed into his hair and pulled at the same time he spilled all over Jaehyun’s hand. He withdrew the fingers inside Yuta and rolled next to him on the bed.

Sweat gathered in the folds of his skin, the dampness cooling until he was shivering from the warm air. Yuta pulled the covers from under him and threw it over them before throwing his arm over Jaehyun’s waist.

He wiped his hand on the cover, making a mental note to tip generously and let Yuta nuzzle his chest.

“I had no idea you can be such a sap.”

He hummed a noncommittal response and carded his fingers through Yuta’s fiery hair.

“Do you think anyone would notice if we went out in our pajamas?” He asked, unmoving.

Yuta looked at him under his mussed up bangs. “Considering your pajamas are Burberry I don’t think anyone would mind.”

Fingers lazily massaged his pecs and he would normally bat them away especially when they got dangerously close to his stiff nipple but Yuta looked serene, pillowed on his chest with his lips parted beautifully in satisfaction.

It was hard to believe that he once thought this man was only good to past time. Now he could only see Yuta with fondness he had never felt with anyone else before.

A pause and then, “Would there be any place open at 2am?”

Jaehyun chuckled and slumped further into the soft pillows. This was one of the many things he loved about luxury hotels and he would take advantage of the privileges while it lasted.

“I’m sure we can find something. This is New York after all.” A soft, pleased laugh from Yuta and then he was pushing up on his elbows so he can gaze into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“Happy new year Jaehyun. Thank you for flying me all the way here.” Jaehyun would not tell him that it was so he wouldn’t have to share Yuta, at least not until they’re back in Seoul. He tipped his head down for the peck Yuta had been intending for his cheek and caught him in another languid kiss.

“Happy new year Yuta.” He knew it would be one of the many they would spend together.


End file.
